Hero With A Heart Of Flames
by Eagle Alchemist
Summary: WARNING ADULT CONTENT/SCENES OF SERIOUSLY SEXY HOTNESS!Every Flame Alchemist fangirls ultimate dream...being rescued by the dashing Roy Mustang and better yet, having him blow you away in the throws of passion! written for my bff, fmaranger!


Hero with a heart of flames

Late night. Central City. A damp evening to follow a dreary day. The sky appeared far darker this night with all the added cloud cover and there was the scent of distant rainfall. Somewhere west of the city a thunderstorm raged, it's path unclear, but from the flashes of light and rumbles of thunder...it was coming closer with every passing moment. The streets weren't so busy this time of night, with most of the foot traffic being from the local bars, as closing time loomed and most patrons were sent on their way. The side walks were an oddly illuminated patchwork, shifting from bright light to denser spots, resembling the lighting in a large storage facility.

As yet another bar closes up and the customers are put to the pavement, many of them so stinking drunk they can barely stand up, one figure stand out among the rest. Wearing a long sleeved plain light blue blouse with wide cuffs, black three inch heeled stiletto's, and a shorter than normal dark military blue skirt. The figure is female, slender of frame but full bodied in all the right ways, a cropped jacket in black to match the shoes being slipped on as the woman heads off towards home. Your heading home after an uneventful evening out, you'd had a long day at the office, needing some liquid relaxation to ease the edginess off you. Your job is a pain, working in the court martial sector and having to file so many court documents every day, it was any wonder you didn't go completely mad in those conditions. But you do have a level head.

Walking away from most of the other drunkards, you start on your usual route home after being at this bar, it's close to your home which makes it convenient. Passing the street lamps as they burn brightly in the night, you pull your jacket closed tighter to keep the chill off, alcohol mixed with the coolness outside makes you shiver a little bit. Your pace isn't hurried, there isn't really a need to, it is after all Friday night. Your mind runs over what you need to do this weekend and what you might like to do with the rest of you time. Sighing you wonder if you'll ever find a guy to have a bit of fun with. None of the men who frequent your local watering hole are even worth you looking at. Nothing but a bunch of drunken married moaners. Your heels click off the concrete in a not so hurried pace, the long loose medium brown locks floating behind you, as the chill breeze tries to halt your movements.

About half way to your destination, you take a common short cut, one you've used many times before..down a long alley way. The buildings to either side are commercial and so are deserted this time of night. Mere minutes after entering the alley, you hear footsteps behind you and they sound heavy like a mans, the current locale and the fact you are alone make you nervous. You start to walk a little faster, but the foot falls behind you match your pace, you start to wonder how your going to get out of this and reach the safety of your apartment. Passing the half way point of the dark alley, heading into the mostly black section that has no lights, you try upping your pace more into a half jog. But to your horror, the person behind you suddenly starts to run, now catching up with you fast. In a blind panic you start to run, but it's no use as the person catches you easily, running in heels is never easy.

The man grabs your arms and spins you around, slamming you back against the wall hard enough to knock the air from your lungs, brick impacting skull hard enough to blur your vision for a moment. The strong over powering odour of booze and cigars on his breath. His thick fingers gripping your arms so tight the blood supply is being starved and his stubby beard scratching at your face as he tried to attack your neck roughly. Fighting back the best you can, your no match for his drunken strength and his sheer height advantage over you, being a good foot shorter than your attacker doesn't help any. Now that isn't to say in normal circumstances your not into guys of six foot tall..but that is a whole other matter. Right now, you wish he was more your size. So you could defend yourself better and get home.

"NO! GET OFF ME! LEAVE ME ALONE! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" You scream as loud as you can, but somewhere in the back of your mind...you know there won't be anybody around this late at night, least no one who would be willing to take this guy on and save you from what your mind has already worked out..to be the inevitable. The man still persists as you still struggle and you think for a split second that your never going to escape this fate. Legs thrashing wildly, torso shifting violently and head rolling from side to side, your not going to be so easily taken. Your not sure why you keep trying to fend off the man...but somewhere deep in your mind you pray..to stars and any god who will listen...

….for help, for salvation...

Suddenly off to the right of your current position there is a very loud, very clear sound...

...SNAP!

An instant flash of light, the man starts to freak out and yell in pain, as his hair catches on fire. He lets you go and starts to furiously pat at his head, trying to extinguish the flames eating away his hair, stepping backwards and crashing into the trash cans on the other side of the alley. After a few moments the flames finally die out and your attacker is left panting from his exertion. He slumps against the remaining trash cans and starts to mumble about his poor burnt away mop of hair. He reaches up to touch his scalp and hissing in pain at the stinging. Your in shock at what has just occurred, blinking at the slumped figure of the man across from you, partly relieved he is no longer pinning you and partly worried as to what is going to happen now. When suddenly you realize...there is another figure in the equation now.

Your attention is drawn to the right, you see the silhouette of a man, standing in the opening to the alley. From what you can make out, he is only a few inches taller than yourself minus your heels, broad shoulders and yet you can't see his face due to the light being behind him. His long dark trench coat dances in the breeze and you can see his dark hair drifting to the side. He starts to walk towards you, just as your fear begins to do a number on you, the last thing your eyes see is his form approaching you. The the world goes black as you pass out. Somewhere in your unconscious state you hear a voice, deep and stern at first, then concerned and very close to you. You can also hear the drunk who attacked you complaining. Though it is all a bit dream like.

"My hair! Ow! You burnt me you bastard!" The attacker has a gruff voice and his words are coming slightly slurred due to his alcohol intake, you hear him try to get up, but another sound rings out and he slumps back into silence.

"That's enough out of you! I only burnt your hair, the resulting slight scorching of your scalp is like a bad sunburn, you'll live, you should be more thankful...you have no idea who your dealing with." Came the deep stern voice, before the other man fell quiet, then the voice was closer to you and sounding less stern and more concerned "Miss? Wake up, your safe now. Miss?"

The voice fades off and your vaguely aware of movement, but nothing else sticks, as you fall into your own mind. The recent events playing repeatedly over and over in your minds eye as you try to figure out who that man was...the one who stood silhouetted at the end of the alley way and the one who apparently saved you from some terrible fate at the hands of a drunken scum bag. It doesn't take long for your thoughts and those images to fade off. The body can do funny things during stressful situations. Like making a person pass out, keep them out like a light for a while, before allowing them to awaken. Like a strange reflex to protect your mind. Though at times it's a real pain in neck..especially when you need to thank some one for rescuing you.

00000000

Crackle. Crackle. Pop. Crackle. Pop. Crackle. Crackle. Crackle. The sound fills your ears. Ting. Ting. Somewhere close by. Squeak, squeak, pop. Following shortly there after. Glug, glug, glug, glug. The sound of liquid being poured into something. You become very aware now, that there is warmth in your surroundings, as it makes the skin upon your face tingle. The sensation of softness beneath your body, tells that you are no longer in the alley, but it is hard to tell where this new location is. Slowly, lids climb and your eyes begin to open, everything is out of focus for a few moments. As your vision begins to clear, the bright fireplace comes into view, within it's dark red brick alcove. The space between where you are and where the fireplace is has nothing in it aside from a rug of sorts, it looks soft and plush, taking up a rather large area too.

Footsteps from the direction of the other end, of what your now sure is a couch, draw your eyes towards them. Once again silhouetted in the light from the doorway, stands the man who saved you, though now he looks leaner and more broadly shouldered than before. Most likely, you deduce in thought, because he no longer has his long trench coat on. He moves towards you carrying something in each hand and for a moment or two you puzzle over what those items are. That is until the firelight catches off the glass tumblers in his hands and twinkles a little like diamonds. The dark amber liquid in them only reaching half way up the glasses, though without the chunky ice cubes floating in the drink, they would only be a quarter full. The stranger approaches and it suddenly hits you..your in his home! Alone with a guy you don't know, whom only appeared in you life mere hours ago (of course you can't be sure as unconsciousness made you loose all sense of time), the only upshot is..he did save you from that creep. But you wonder, why he did that and what he has planned for you now, as he comes within view extending his left hand and offering you one of the tumblers.

"Glad to see your awake now miss." Says the stranger, his tone of voice is calming and a little on the sexy side "Here, this should ease any nerves or shakes you might have.." he says, insistently wiggling the glass before your face.

"Um, yeah..." You reply quietly, eyeing the drink suspiciously and then looking up at him you frown slightly "Who are you? Where am I? And why did you help me?"

"Haha, well firstly take a sip of the drink.." A deep chuckle, as the dark haired stranger smiles softly, it's a gentle reassuring kind of smile "After that I'll answer any and all your questions, alright?"

"Okay, I guess you can't be so bad...you did get that creep off me after all.." You say, taking the offered glass and sipping it, immediately you begin to cough a lot "KOF! KOF! KOF! What the hell is this! It burns my throat!" you exclaim.

"Haha, I suppose Scotch is an acquired taste..you don't have to drink it if it tastes bad.." He replies, moving to sit on the brown leather armchair next to the fireplace, sipping from his own glass of Scotch.

"Yeah, you could say that.." Your tone is sarcastic, as you watch him "So, you promised to answer my questions if I drank it?" a slight tilt of the head as you watch him.

"Yes I did, so you want to know where, who and why is that right?" The stranger says, glancing over at you, bright dancing flames from within the fire reflected in his midnight eyes.

"Yeah that's right." You tell him, now noticing just how handsome he is, also noting his military style pants "Judging by those pants your wearing, I'd say your in the military."

"You'd be right, I'm a Colonel actually." His roguish and handsome face being lit from the right "My name is Roy Mustang, you are currently at my apartment and I chose to rescue you because I believe in protecting the innocent." he then sipped his drink, regarding you with a look that could melt you into the couch.

"So, your a Colonel huh? I guess that would make you pretty important hm?" You retort with a slightly wicked grin "So you think I am innocent then? You have no idea how way off base you are Colonel." swinging your legs off the couch and reaching over to place the glass tumbler on the end table.

"Is that so?" Roy said setting his glass down on the small wooden table beside his chair and rose to his feet, he made his way to the couch and sat down gently beside you "And just how off base am I my dear?" he asked with a slight smirk.

Just having him this close to you, his proximity creating goose bumps along the skin of your arm, it was difficult not to simply lunge for him. That smirk was so sexy, the gleam in those midnight eyes so alluring, his posture was relaxed and it was obvious he knew how handsome a man he was. Roy rested his left arm along the back of the leather couch, crossed his right leg over his left in a manly fashion, laying his right arm gingerly upon his lap. You could feel the heat and intensity of his gaze. It sent a thrill right to your core and it was then that you knew for sure...this night was about to go from terrible to amazing.

Unable to resist the inexorable pull of Roy's attractiveness, you find yourself sliding across the couch a little, getting closer to him and those magnetic eyes. A touch of the knees and a wave of tingles claims your leg, travelling up your body slowly, soon it is met by an equally strong tingle flowing down your body from where Roy has lowered his arm across your shoulders. The warmth of his palm radiates heat over you left shoulder and along your arm, his fingers gently rubbing the smooth soft flesh, as he begins to lean his face a little closer to yours. The scent of his cologne blending with the hint of scotch on his breath, as his face gets ever closer to yours, the heat of said breath washing over your skin. Mere millimetres from your face he stops, eye lids slipping to half closed as he brushes his warm, scotch dampened lips across yours. A visible shiver claims your body, making more goose bumps spring up on your skin, the heat from the roaring fire and the closeness of Roy's body to yours...sends a prickly sensation over all of your exposed flesh.

"I don't...don't normally...do this...sort of thing...Roy." You say slightly breathlessly, not from lack of oxygen really, but just from the heightened tempo of your breathing due in no small part to how delicious it feels to have your lips teased in such a delicate manner.

"I feel honoured...that you would allow me...to get to know you this way.." he says in a deeply husky tone, whispered right against your soft luscious lips "I do appreciate...the beauty in all things...and the wonders of the female form.." he tells you, the finger tips of his right hand trailing along your inner thigh just above your knee.

"Nnmm...aaah..Rooooy..." You can't help the moan that spills from your lips, as your body responds to his touch, the hidden treasure trove between your legs becoming warm and moist, as Roy closes the gap.

Tenderly his lips come into full contact with yours, left hand gripping your shoulder to hold you in place, his right sneaking ever higher under the hem of your skirt. Your right hand comes to rest upon his chest, lightly fisting his shirt, as you whimper from the path of his creeping fingers. As Roy parts his lips, tongue silently gliding out to tease at the crease of your own, it is impossible not to let him in. When he finally gains entry into your mouth, that slick muscle roams your cavern, grazing the roof of your mouth and brushing over your teeth. The smokey hint of scotch gets a little stronger now and yet it only fuels your wanting him. His taste, his scent, those strong hands and that oh so muscular thigh..of which your left hand is currently squeezing..it all makes you heart pound harder and your pulse race faster. You have never wanted a man more than this..ever in your life. As Roy groans from the squeeze to his thigh, tilting his head to get a better angle, your hopelessly trapped in his web..and you couldn't be happier.

The both of you break apart after a lengthily kiss with a soft crackle, panting slightly and eyes stilled closed, the only sounds to fill the room are your joint breathing and the fire snapping away in the background. Roy's fingers are half way up your inner thigh, just under your skirt which has risen a couple inches, the fingers of his other hand flexing upon your shoulder. Roy wastes no time however, placing kisses to your cheek and then along the curve of your jaw, edging his way from the juncture of your ear all the way down your neck. Teeth raking across soft supple skin, nipping and nibbling along your collar bone, that wet tongue dancing a merry jig in between. Roy can't seem to get enough, trailing his mouth up and down your neck, changing the pattern of his actions with each pass. His hand creeps ever higher again, finding no resistance from you at all, he reaches your panty line and runs his index finger over the lacy edge. A soft yet lusty groan passes his lips and his hot breath tickles your skin.

"Aaaahh..Rooooy..mmnnn.." You moan wantonly, tilting your head back to give him easier access to lavish those lovely attentions to your sensitive neck, as a bolt of desire rockets through you from his touch at your most secret area and on instinct your legs part a little more in invitation.

"Nrrghh..Your intoxicating.." Roy growls against your skin, the attentions of his lips, tongue and teeth are unceasing as those poised fingers trace the lacy line of you panties, teasing your nerves, before he ventures them across the front of your cotton underwear.

"Aaaahh...oooh...my gosh." Your head tilting back and panting more as your pulse increases, right hand releasing his shirt and sliding up, to bury into his thick, soft ebony hair as your entire body quivers from his touch. Squeezing his thigh once again, elicits a drawn out growl from the man, who is currently attacking you in the most sensual way.

Roy now gently presses his finger tips against that most delicate of areas on your body, kneading and circling, savouring the constant shivering he is causing to your body. His mouth still finding all the most sensitive places upon your neck, which he utilises to further tantalise you, growing bolder as time passes. Lost to the feel of pleasure between your legs, rubbing slender finger tips against his skull, your left hand slides further up Roy's thigh. The man groans a little bit, as a heat travels up his leg and comes teasingly close to his manhood, that is hidden within his pants and now fully engorged. The material of his uniform bottoms having become seriously restrictive and Roy wants nothing more than to set his hard free of it's confines. Boldly your hand grazes his crotch, something firm and throbbing, dances back against your fingers. A low sexy growl drifts over your flesh and it's incredibly hard not to lunge at the man.

Suddenly you gasp loudly and your eyes fly open, a sharp pain zips through your whole body, starting at your neck where Roy has bitten the tender flesh. Almost immediately there is a hot tongue sweeping over the area and the pain is merely momentary, quickly melting into something wonderfully thrilling. Your secret desire to be bitten and dominated, is being fulfilled without a word, by this handsome man you barely know. At this new sensation, your back arches hard like a bow, full supple breasts pressing firmly against Roy's chest. He growls once more and without a word, leans you both back onto the couch, those loose brown locks of yours playing out behind your head..framing you against the darker brown of the leather couch. The sound of it creaking from the added pressure of both your bodies upon it, makes a pleasing flutter inside your stomach, it's not everyday a woman gets to lay upon a leather couch...with such a sexy guy.

Stretching out almost full length on the soft smooth material of the couch, Roy settled himself to your side, the couch's rear cushions pressed to his back. Once more his lips find yours, hotter than before and with less of that smokey scotch taste, but just as soft as before. He claims your slightly kiss swollen lips, tongue instantly and demandingly, invading your mouth and exploring it anew. All the while those expert fingers tease, knead and rub, across your womanhood like no man has ever touched you before. Hips lifting off the couch a little, body reacting of it's own accord, you moan needfully into his mouth. In this new position laying down, you grip his right bicep and flex slender fingers around it, feeling his muscle shifting with every motion of his fingers. Fisting your hand within the ebony silk of his hair, you return the kiss with a fervent need, allowing yourself to become lost in the moment. Something hard and pulsing, rubs insistently on your right thigh, a heat that infiltrates your skin and serves to intensify your desire..for this sexy stranger.

Roy rocks his hips, his body taking control of his actions, as he relishes the pleasure pooling in his gut from the friction of his manhood to your thigh. His muffled groans and your muffled moans, fuelling the both of you, in your joint lusty quest for more. Right at that moment your unable, hell unwilling to let yourself over think anything. It all just feels too damn good. You want nothing more than be taken and driven to new heights of ecstasy. Under the skilled touch of this man. Roy also wants nothing more, than to satiate his growing need, that burning desire sweeping to every corner of his senses. It's been too long, for The Flame Alchemist and hero of Ishbal, and now he has a very willing partner in his home. How could he have become so lucky? After one gruelling week, endless paperwork and annoying visits from his friend, he finally found a ray of light. And what a gorgeous light she was. From her light blue eyes, to her soft brown hair and her curvaceous form, to her sweet supple lips and her buxom breasts. Roy was feeling decidedly pleased, firstly with his newly found lady company, along with the current state of play. Oh yes, Roy Mustang was definitely, without doubt..a ladies man...through and through.

0000000

Having lost all track of time, the only focus for you both, the sheer inexorable pleasure being given by the other. By now Roy had moved slightly, now not so much at your side, rather half on you and still kneading your secret zone and your skirt having bunched at your waist. For your part of this heated equation, Roy's shirt is half opened and hanging from his shoulders loosely, both your hands caressing his toned torso. You can feel every last muscle move, flex and twitch beneath your hands, as an even larger thicker one throbs against your nether region. Roy can feel the juices your leaking, through the cloth of both your panties and his pants, some of it reaching the tip of his member and making him groan desperately. A bead of pre-cum seeps from his slit and further inflames his need for release. This prompts his next move, as he slips completely on top of you and grips your hips firmly, grinding against you harder and groaning more deeply. Your lusty moan is swallowed into Roy's mouth as he devours yours, as dainty hands curl around his neck and back into his hair.

Large strong hands travel up from your hips, to snake under your body, pulling your slight frame closer to his own. Breaking the kiss and panting hot breath in your face, Roy now starts to roll sideways, taking you with him off the couch. In the next second your both on the floor, Roy's back hitting the red wood surface with a thud, he grunts aloud and for a split second you worry he has hurt himself. But that quickly passes as once again his mouth attacks your neck and on instinct your tilt it to the side. Teeth, tongue and lips find all those little areas upon your flesh that send shocking electrical pulses scorching through your body. Your need is intense and taking total control of your senses, you've never wanted a man so much before, but there is something about this man..this colonel..that flips all your usual rules on their heads. As Roy attacks your sweet neck, you rub chest and hips against him, loving the growls and groans the actions drag from the man beneath you. Those simple motions drive Roy crazy, he rolls you both over a couple times, finally stopping half way between the couch and fireplace..again below you.

"Urrghhnn...I want..to taste you.." he groans against your skin, bucking his hips a little bit to get some added friction, as his hands roam your back and one finding it's way to the zipper at the back of your skirt.

"Aaaahh..you have..nnmm..tasted me..Rooooy.." You utter breathlessly, paths of fire being drawn all over your back from his wandering hands, then you feel him at the back of your skirt.

"No I mean...really..taste you.." He replies, unbuttoning your skirt and slowly pulling the zipper down, then his hand slips determinedly under the slightly rough cloth of your military skirt..and even under your soft cotton panties too, to caress your ass cheek, kneading the soft flesh with his fingers "Skirt..take it..off..panties too..now.." he commands sexily.

"Ohh yes sir...colonel.." You reply, dragging out his rank hotly, then your wriggle and squirm atop his body, making him groan more at the movement as you slowly work your skirt and panties off at the same time, then tossing them back towards the couch "Mmm..shirt sir...off now.."

"Take it..I find it's..in the way.." Roy growled sexily, letting go of your body and splaying his arms out to either side of his body, a slow devilish grin crossing his lips and you can't help but stop a moment to drink in the sight of him, before you slowly take hold of each button and loosen them all one by one. Revealing his chest as your hands sweep the cloth out of the way, licking your lips at the sight of his smooth torso "Mmm..too good to hide beneath..a shirt sir.." you utter hotly.

"Hmm..so glad your..pleased with the goods.." Roy replies, slowly inching himself up onto his elbows, then further till he is sitting up straight and he allows you to sweep his shirt right off his body, grinning as you toss it aside to join the other clothing items by the couch and then he claims your lips passionately, tongue demanding to be let into that warm cavern..finding entry with ease.

A soft, yet needy moan passes your lips, as both of you are spurred on by the heat filled kiss and Roy's hands slide along your milky thighs. Reaching curvy hips and caressing them slowly, his hands then continued their journey up under your blouse and cupping your breasts, kneading them a little as the kiss got just that bit hotter. A desperate moan erupted from your throat and Roy groaned in response, as you began to roll your hips and in doing so grinding against him, your naked womanhood pressing on the rough cloth of his pants and making a damp patch upon his crotch. Feeling your juices seeping through the cloth and reaching his already heated member, Roy groans deeply and his hands move from your breasts, slipping around to your back and making quick work of the clasp on your bra. Once loosened his hands press flat against your back, pulling firmly so that your body is flush with his bare chest, as the kiss becomes a little bit more erotic.

The need to breath becomes more apparent and you both pull away, panting hot gusts into each others faces, simply feeling the other person as both of you keep your eyes closed. Roy wastes no time and trails his lips along your jaw, nipping here and there along the way, as he makes for your neck and leaves a fiery trail in his wake. Ragged breaths emanate from you, as your lungs desperately try to suck in more oxygen, while the heat of his touch saps it from you faster than your body can intake it. If the flames of hell feel this good, you would happily sell your soul to the devil, if only to feel this way forever more. A sudden sharp and not altogether unwanted hint of pain tugs at your senses, as teeth run along the smooth slightly sweat slicked skin of your neck, making your whole body quiver deliciously as Roy bites you gently. As if to urge him onwards, your hands bury and fist in his jet black locks, at the same time you tilt your head back to give him better access. As Roy distracts you with his mouth, his hands find their way back around the front of your body, pushing your bra up off your breasts and his hot palms cupping them once more. He kneads them and rolls your nipples between thumbs and index fingers, relishing the sounds it draws from your throat, as you gasp and writhe and moan with abandon.

"Aaahhh...yesss..more..oh god...please..it feels..so good..Rooooy..." Are the words and sounds of encouragement that spill from your mouth, as you arch like a bow against his chest and rock your hips more grinding on his erection, feeling it pulse and throb against your already over sensitized womanhood. Then a sound catches your attention..it's music to your ears.

"Uuurgghhnn...I want..to be..in you..." Roy half growls, half groans as his member reacts to more of your juices seeping through the cloth of his pants and it heightens his need incredibly, as he moves his hands again. Now they are at the front of your blouse, on the outside and feverishly picking at the buttons, it takes him mere seconds but it feels like an eternity...before he gets them all undone, slipping the thin top off your shoulders, tossing it aside where it lands near the end table by the couch. Then his finger tips are grazing the skin of your shoulders and making it tingle temptingly, as he hooks and slides the straps of your bra off your body, it too finding a home somewhere over by the couch on the floor.

"Mmmnn..." You moan the instant your bare beasts contact his bare chest, the combined body heat is exhilarating and it drives you wild, surrounding you completely like a security blanket. Roy takes the opportunity to beat a path downwards to one of the supple mounds, enclosing his lips around the stiffened nipple, sucking it firmly and flicking it with his tongue as his teeth hold it lightly "Ah! Oooohhhh...Rooooy!" and it only drives you more crazy with desire.

The man attacking you so erotically groans around your nipple, vibrating the sensitive nub and sending your mind into a whirling dance of pleasure, you wonder how he does that to you...have you shivering and quivering so delightfully, without even doing more than simply touching your body, caressing your skin and mouth too...it is really beginning to strike you that this man, Roy Mustang, has to be a stud. He lingers at your breast a few more moments, before switching to give it's twin some much needed attention, making your moan anew from the ministrations and feeling his fingers take over where his mouth left off. If it's possible to arch anymore, you do so in a bid to get closer to that wonderfully skilled mouth of his, your fingers gripping a little tighter in his hair and making him groan. You make a mental note of the fact, that he seems to enjoy having his hair tugged on and a bit roughly too, locking it away with other such nuggets of information..to be used later. It suddenly comes to your attention, that he has gotten you completely naked, but he however is still half clothed. This simply won't do, you tell yourself, reluctantly dragging yourself from his attentions.

"I'd like..to see the rest..of the goods..colonel.." Your voice comes in a soft, lustful and absolutely temptress style tone, as you move back a little bit so you can change from facing him to facing his feet while straddling him. Your peer over your shoulder at him, hearing a rather sexy growl escaping his throat "Hmm, enjoying the view...colonel?" You ask him, teasingly wiggling your behind at him and licking your lips.

"Oooohhhh, yes..I'm loving..the view.." Roy's eyes flash with desire and need, as his tongue brushes across his own lips, his breathing still laboured from the work he had been doing on you. Of course seeing this view of you, starts to give him ideas and cravings, which Roy decides he will go ahead and implement..whether you like it or not..though he is certain you will. By now he can feel you tugging at the laces on his military issue boots and he knows what it is your up to. He runs his hands up your legs and over your behind caressively, Roy then bends his knees and scoots down a bit more, to line up his head with your womanhood.

"AAAHHHH!" You cry out, at the surprise attack to your most sensitive region, a hot textured tongue running up between your lady lips and then back down to your clit where it flicks rapidly. Strong hands grip your hips to hold you in place, while that slick appendage ravishes your womanhood with abandon, Roy groaning his appreciation of your taste. For a moment it's hard to focus on the task of removing his boots, as your whole body is ablaze once again, your hips nudging back towards him voluntarily for more of that incredible feeling that is now sweeping through out your body. After a few more minutes of dying and going to heaven, you manage to pull your thoughts back to earth and continue on to remove his boots, tossing them aside to who knows where and then kneeling upright to work on his pants.

But that only gives Roy a better vantage point to make you melt under his lapping and you find it hard to catch your breath. He's just...so damn good at that! After regaining some of your faculties, your hands work double time on his pants, feeling him lift his pelvis up to assist in the removal of them. Finally you have him in the same state of dress as yourself...naked. You waste no time at all, in leaning down to run your tongue along his member teasingly, earning a desperate moan and a jerking of his hips. As Roy claims your clit with his whole mouth and sucks hard, you return the favour and take his member into your mouth, sliding down the length easily and bobbing your head while you suck hard on him. The both of you are now sucking, licking and nibbling at the others most delicately sensitive regions, as well as moaning with the intensity of the pleasure that is racking your bodies and making it hard to think any coherent thoughts at all. The room is full of nothing but moans, groans and sucking sounds, your hips trust towards his mouth and his hips push up to bury himself deeper into your hot mouth. Tongues swirling, lapping and flicking at the others tender spots, both of you moaning and groaning, till a joint muffled moan of desire filled orgasm hits you both...Roy's hot sticky seed spurting down your throat and your own brand of hot fluid covers his face..as you both release unto the other, in a flurry of blinding white hot lust and pleasure.

000000000000

The fire crackles away somewhere nearby, as you lay upon your back and pant heavily, still tasting Roy inside your mouth. For his part Roy is also upon his back, panting just as hard and wiping his face as best he can with his hand, before his head turns to look at you next him. He loves how the light of the fire creates a glow around your form, silhouetting you with it's oranges and reds in the background, to the Flame Alchemist you look like an angel wrapped in his own fire. Roy rolls over towards you, his body half on yours and his right hand trailing along your stomach, lazily tracing random patterns. He leans down to gently, almost tenderly to kiss and suck on your neck, he is by no means finished yet. A soft longing moan passes your parted lips, as your head tilts to give him better access once more, without even thinking about it first..simply on instinct. The high Roy sent you on with his mouth and tongue alone, still has you feeling euphoric and on some distant star in space, but it seems he isn't about to let you come back down to earth just yet. Roy slinks his hand lower towards your womanhood, apparently intent on bringing you to orgasm again, as you feel something rock hard and hot against your thigh..as Roy rubs his still erect member on you, while he continues to caress your neck with his mouth and tongue.

Oh that tongue. Something so simple. Yet the way he used it...you doubt you'll ever think of a tongue the same way again...for the rest of your life.

"Ooooh...Rooooy.." The breathy moaning of his name slips from your throat, as he sends you higher into the atmosphere, with a touch so soft it's barely there..and yet it makes you shiver deliciously.

"Mmmm.." Is the only sound that you hear from him, as he traverses your neck, along your collar bone and across the top of your breasts..tasting you all over again..as his hand sneaks lower and delves between your legs.

"AH!" You gasp as you feel slender fingers sliding over your nether region, searching, seeking and it doesn't take long for Roy to find what he wants, as he rubs your pearl and caressing it, making your whole body shudder with the building of a new orgasm "Rooooy...aaahhh..you..you tease.." you manage to say between pants.

"Mmnn..you like it..admit it.." Roy taunts hotly, working his way to your nipple and circling it with his tongue, before taking the already pert nub between his lips and sucking on it lightly, while at the same time rubbing your pearl a little harder.

"Mmnn...aaahhh..." Tilting your head back against the wood floor, as Roy drives you crazy, tantalizing you and making your entire body tingle to your very core, before he slips two fingers inside your entrance "Haaaahh..oh god Roy!" you exclaim in a lusty tone of voice.

Shifting his position a little bit, Roy comes to lay between your slightly parted legs, moving his hand to grasp at your hip. Your eye lids flutter as a new sensation racks your body, starting from your womanhood and quickly flowing through out the rest of your body, when something hard and hot and throbbing rubs against you where Roy's hand left off. It doesn't take a genius to know just what is pressed to you, it's impossible for you to not know instinctively, as of their own accord your hips lift to increase the friction between you both. Moaning his name wantonly, Roy groans deeply as his eyes slide shut, your wet heat kissing his equally hot member and slicking his shaft from base to tip. Suddenly Roy's lips come up to capture yours, muffling any further noises as his tongue traces your lips, then pushes past them to map out your warm cavern.

His hands trail your sides and his smooth rippling chest presses to your supple breasts, lips locked on each others like magnetism and heads rocking in sync, as you place your hands to back of Roy's neck to stop him getting away. Bending your knees and spreading your legs wider for him, Roy reads the gestures and drops one hand to his now very slicked member, guiding it from experience towards your entrance. While still kissing and dancing the tongue ballet with you, he pushes forward slowly and sinks his tip inside your wet heat, groaning into the kiss when he feels your legs lift and wrap around his waist. Roy can tell you want this as much as he does, when your heels dig a little into his buttocks and urging him in more, for which he is more than willing to comply with. Deeper Roy pushes and can't keep himself from voicing how it feels, to be buried inside of you and his groans of desire are proof of that, as he comes to being fully seated within that slightly tight and incredibly hot softness.

Roy fills you completely and it feels wonderful, so full yet in the best way possible and feeling his member witch inside of you, the craving to have him drive you into the floor gets too strong. With a determined nudge of your heels, you indicate to Roy what you want, and he doesn't disappoint. Slowly he pulls back out till only his tip is within you, teasing at your entrance it before with a quick snap of his hips, Roy is buried deeply inside of your body once again. It sends a shock wave of pleasure right to your brain, which then bounces around all the nerves in you whole body, making you shudder from the intensity. Roy now repeats this action, over and over again, his pace starting slow and gentle..though quickly becoming erratic as his primal desires take control of him. In and out, harder and deeper, faster and heated. Roy lets his mind simply go blank and seemingly he is on autopilot, but he knows exactly what he is doing, his mind may have gone to record mode..but his body knows precisely what it's dong..and how much power to use too.

As your back arches and you press your chest to his more firmly, Roy curves his back to match your angle, keeping you both connected as your bodies slide easily together with the building sweat upon your skin. Breaking the kiss for air, lungs screaming for it and winning the argument too, your both panting heavily as the pace quickens more. Roy's thick, long and oh so very hard member impaling you, repeatedly like he is determined to break you in half. Hands gripping your waist and pinning you down, as he slams into you with increased force, Roy manages to hit the very limit within you and makes you almost scream with pleasure. For Roy it's just as mind blowing, with your hands grasping and clawing at his neck, shoulder and then down to his back too. He knows he'll have scratches there come morning, but he doesn't pay it no mind and continues on, focusing solely on the feel of your body swallowing him whole. What are a few battle scars...when the battle feels this incredible.

"Urghnnn..nngghh..ah.." Roy grunts and pants and groans, feeling the knot tighten in his gut, the first signals that he isn't far from his release..but he wants to hear you scream his name and reach a high before that happens.

"Aaahhh! Oh god! Roy! Roy! Rooooy! I'm..I'm gonna..gonna..CUM!" The lustful scream that tears from your throat, right at that pinnacle moment when you reach the plateau of orgasm, your legs tighten unbearably around his waist and your inner walls clamp almost crushingly around his member..squeezing hard and your nails dig into his flesh harshly.

"NNGHHHH! AAAHHH!" Roy presses his face into the crook of your neck, biting a little roughly at your pulse point, his member stiffens like steel and twitches inside you, throbbing spasms and bobbing around off your walls..as his sticky seed fills you so much..it begins to seep out around his shaft.

Both panting and breathing heavily, the sense of euphoria draining away slowly, your eyes lock and it's like time stands still. In that one moment, all sound save for the fire crackling and your joint breathing is gone, all that's left is the two of you..still connected..still one for the time being. You can feel him softening inside of you, a strange sensation like having a squashy sponge within you slowly slipping out, but it still feels so good you wish it would stay a while longer. Roy is barely staying up on his elbows, hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, your own plastered about the wood floor around you head. Idly you finger his damp hair, rewarded by a soft smile and a hum from the raven god above you, clearly enjoying your touch very much. For his part too, his fingers trace random patterns upon the exposed flesh of you sides. Suddenly Roy starts to get up, kneeling before you and reaching behind him to the chair he was sat upon earlier, pulling a blanket down from it and spreading it upon the wood floor.

Laying down on his back upon the blankets soft cotton surface, Roy beckons you closer with his arms opened wide, as you roll over to curl up beside him. Nestled perfectly at Roy's side, with an arm possessively wrapped around his torso, you nuzzle against the crook of his neck and sigh. You feel his own arm curl around your back and his hand come to rest lightly upon your side, his gentle fingers taking up their random patterns once more, lulling you into a relaxed state. As the fire crackles away, the light fading slightly and the warmth keeping you both toasty, Roy pulls the other half of the blanket over you both..making a snug people roll.

"Hmm..I don't think..I have ever..experienced such passion..ever before Roy.." You say to him, as the urge to sleep becomes stronger and you can feel the heaviness of your eye lids "I'll have to be sure...and get saved by you more often.." You say with a soft giggle.

"Mmnn..yes I have to agree...that was the..best I have ever..ever felt.." Roy replies and gives you a gentle squeeze, placing two fingers under your chin, raising your lips to meet his in a lingering and gentle kiss...one much slower than the heated lip locks previously shared between you.

As the fire dies down to nothing but smouldering embers, the room is almost completely filled with darkness, casting peculiar shadows across the floor and the two slumbering figures wrapped in the blanket. Roy was blissfully asleep and feeling soothed by the added warmth from the body nestled up against his. Your snuggled up against him and smiling slightly, the safety of his embrace making you feel so at peace, and the lingering warmth of the dying fire along with Roy's own body heat keeping you cosy. His rhythmic breathing, the gentle rise and fall of his chest, coupled with your own as you almost breath in sync with each other.

After a stressful weeks work, a dull night at the bar and the fright of being attacked, to the rescue of the unknown stranger...it's been one hell of a night. But now here you are, cuddling close with a strong man, after having made love so passionately before the fire. It is the most enjoyable end to a week and a perfect beginning to the weekend ahead. You imagine things will only get better from here on out and with that thought floating around your head, you idly wonder if your about to get an obsession with flames, considering where you and Roy made love in his apartment. Though you don't really mind, as you drift off to sleep all comfortable in this mans arms, your whole body exhausted and feeling great for it too.

If you were to ever get attacked again down a darkened alley way...you'd thank your lucky stars...if the one attacking you was the man stretched out beside you currently. Oh yes, If Roy Mustang wanted to attack you in a dark alley late at night...there is no way, after what you just experienced, that you would ever..ever say no to him.

FIN.

00000000000000000


End file.
